1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the scale-down of integrated circuits, vertical cell type semiconductor devices, in which planer configurations are vertically configured, have been suggested, and uniform ion-implantation is desired.